Snapchat!
by hiveluver
Summary: When SciTech students manage to get Snapchat for the H.I.V.E students, things get interesting when Shelby, Laura, Otto, Wing, Raven, and Nero begin snapchatting. One-shot.


**A/N: Hi H.I.V.E Fanfiction buddies! :D I just realized I haven't written in forever and I'm starting to get back into H.I.V.E. I wanted to do a fun story while I work on another one. This story randomly came to me last night while I was reading Escape Velocity. Its called: Snapchat!**

 **Note: Intended OOC of Nero and Raven.**

12:12 AM

"LAURA WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP!" Shelby yelled, shaking Laura repeatedly.

"What do you want," Laura groaned, turning over and looking at the clock, "It's midnight!"

"Dude, some of the SciTech stream girls were able to get snapchat installed on everyone's blackbox, aside from the professors, of course. BUT ISN'T THAT AMAZING?" Shelby said enthusiastically.

"Shelby, I don't even know what Snapchat is," Laura groaned, closing her eyes.

"It's the most fantastic app ever! You take a picture of anything and you send it to people! You can type stuff on it if you want and there's a texting option but literally no one does that unless it's for their story. You can earn streaks with people which are the amount of days you've snapchatted them in a row! Your story is anything you want everyone you've added to see, and anything you put on your story lasts 24 hours before disappearing!" Shelby said, practically squealing.

"So… it's pointless?" Laura asked.

"No, and we're starting a streak, right now. Well, once you make an account. I was able to add Otto, Wing, Franz, Nigel and even Raven already, and if Raven had it, you're getting it too," Shelby said.

"Raven has it?" Lauren asked.

"Yea, now please add me my username is shelbythewraith," Shelby said.

"Alrighty, I made mine laptoplaura13," Laura said.

"13? That's the unlucky number! Whatever. I added the others through address book, but since you're new to snapchat I don't recommend trying that. Instead, try adding by username. Otto's is 0110rawrxd, Wing's is wingding666, Franz's is chocolateplz123, Nigel's is nigeldarkdoom and Raven's is raven. Somehow that wasn't already taken." Shelby said.

"Yea I already added them through address book while you were talking." Laura said and Shelby rolled her eyes.

"Well, I'm putting a picture of you on my story and telling everyone to add you," Shelby said, snapping a picture of Laura.

"EEEWWW OH MY GOD," Laura exclaimed suddenly.

"What's wrong?" Shelby asked.

"Otto just sent me a picutre with like 7 chins!" Laura yelled.

"Yea, that's what close friends do on Snapchat." Shelby said.

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeew," Laura said, "But I guess I'll send one back to Otto."

"Alrighty," Shelby said.

"Woah!" Laura said, "Wing's face was on Otto and Otto's face was on Wing's!"

"That's called a face swap. You hold down on your face and a few lenses come up. I'll show you which one is faceswap," Shelby said, guiding Laura through the app on her blackbox, "Lets faceswap and then put it on your story," Laura and Shelby took a minute to line up, but soon, they successfully took the picture, and put it on Laura's story.

On Shelby's blackbox, she was editing the names that showed up for her friends. Where it said "Otto Malpense" she put "Albino Genius", for Wing she put "Hot Lips", "Brand" for Laura and "Psychopathic Ninja Assassin" for Raven. An icon showed up on her screen saying someone added her.

"Umm…" Shelby started, "Dr. Nero just added me…"

Nero clicked the button on his desk to call in Raven as he attempted to figure out Snapchat. He used his contact list to add Shelby, Laura, Otto, Wing, Nigel, Franz and Raven. He thought it was suspicious that he couldn't add any of the other teachers. Raven walked in.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?" Raven said as she walked in, though she appeared very awake. Nero assumed she had been up on snapchat for a while anyways.

"Sorry, I was just wondering if you wanna faceswap," Nero said.

"Aww yeah dude!" Raven said, pulling out her blackbox, and setting it to faceswap mode, "we can do it on your blackbox too," it took them a moment to line up with the faceswap symbols, but they soon took the picture on both blackboxes.

"I'm sending this to the freak four and putting it on my story," Raven said, "Shelby is gonna flip out when she sees it,"

"Wow, Shelby blocked me!" Nero said, throwing his blackbox down. Raven tried to keep a straight face but began laughing.

"Raven sent me like 10 snapchats while I was in the bathroom," Shelby said as she picked up her blackbox on her way back to her bed.

"You'll love them," Laura said, giggling.

"OMG THEY FACESWAPPED!" Shelby yelled. She clicked the screen so the next snapchat showed up.

"Oh… Oh… OH!" She yelled, as she watched the videos of Nero flipping out and throwing things around his office because he felt betrayed by Shelby blocking him. She finished watching them "I guess I'm gonna have to unblock him," She said, clicking around for a sec until she successfully unblocked Nero. He instantly added her again.

"Otto's story is so weird," Laura said, which made Shelby instantly scroll to the stories page and click on his story. It was Wing, jumping on the bed.

"Umm…." Shelby was surprised. Wing could be wild sometimes, but it was almost 1 AM.

"Snapchat is just getting to everybody's head," Laura said, laughing as she watched Raven's story, where Nero was pretending that his desk was a stage and he was singing to a large crowd.

"Well yeah, it's addicting, and I am totally starting a streak with everyone in this school," Shelby said, "I'm gonna talk to these SciTech students about Instagram, Twitter, Facebook, Pintrest, YouTube, anything, any other social media. Cause, y'know, you gotta have every form of social media these days, and I don't care if it's a threat to H.I.V.E, i'm gonna snapchat all my real life friends if I find their snapchats,"

"Shelby, there's no way you could find out their snapchats," Laura said.

"Duh, Instagram bios," Shelby said with a smile.

 **A/N: I sorta wanna do an Instagram one, so watch out for that! Btw, who else is like super upset that sailorraven34 left our small H.I.V.E fanfiction community? She was so awesome and had so many great stories! I wish she wouldn't have deleted them all. We'll all miss her.**


End file.
